Une vie à bâtir
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Smac, un peu de Danny/Lindsay. Vouloir être heureux est un rêve. Ils veulent tous l'être et c'est assez difficile. Fic courte normalement sauf si je suis vraiment inspiré. Vive les reviews
1. Amour esquivé et enquète

_Chapitre 1 : Amour ésquivé et enquète_

Mac et Stella sortaient ensemble depuis deux mois, tout allait pour le mieux, ils se voyaient tout les jours en dehors du travail et quand ils étaient au labo ils faisaient en sorte de ne pas trop se disputer, et cela fonctionnait très bien. Leur relation avait débuté en partie grace à Lindsay et Danny, à force de les voir avec leur petit garçon ils avaient compris que leurs sentiments ressemblaient plus à ceux des jeunes parents qu'a ceux de deux bons amis. Ils s'aimaient et contrairement au moment où il sortait avec Peyton, ça ne dérangeait pas Mac que tout le monde sache pour lui et Stella. Ils étaient heureux tout les deux.

Ce jour là tout commença parfaitement bien pour le couple, ils se rendirent au travail ensemble comme tout les jours, à leur arrivé au bureau ils virent Danny qui venait lui aussi d'arriver.

Mac : Bonjour Danny, Lindsay n'est pas là?

Danny : Elle ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, Alex est enrhumé et elle ne veut pas le laisser

Stella : Rien de grave?

Danny : Non juste un coup de froid, elle reviendra demain si il va mieux

Leur nouvelle enquète les attendait.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Le leutenant Mac Taylor reçut un coup de téléphone de Flack, celui ci lui annonça que le suspect avait été localisé dans un appartement délabré près du centre ville. L'enquète allait enfin pouvoir être classé, en effet cela faisait près de trois jours qu'ils enquétaient sur le meurtre d'un jeune journaliste. Keith Fraraday. Ils avaient eu à intérroger une bonne dizaine de personne mais en vain, la seule personne qui les avait aidé était la victime elle même qui avait des cheveux de son agresseur. Le fichier ADN avait fait le lien avec un certain Ben Kramer. Mais ils leur avaient fallut une douzaine d'heure avant de le localiser. A première vus c'était une enquète comme les autres. Un meurtre, une enquète, un tueur à coincer mais là c'était différent, enfin ça allait l'être.

Mac entra dans l'appartement, Kramer était là et fut arrêté mais il ripostait en disant des choses comme " vous le regretterez ", " laissez moi tranquille " ou encore " mélez vous de ce qui vous regarde ". Il avoua quand même rapidement, Mac examina l'appartement à la recherche de preuve, il ne trouva rien. Au début.

Une heure après, Flack attendait à l'extérieur, sur le pallier pendant ce temps Mac continuait ses investigations, il faisait choux blanc et il n'aimait pas cela. Puis il entendit du bruit, il ne fit pas attention au début, il pensait que c'était l'un des inspecteur. Mais au bout de quelques secondes il entendit de nouveau du bruit. Cette fois il comprit que ce n'était pas un inspecteur, il se dirigea vers ce bruit, il chercha à tatons puis il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il appella Flack qui arriva aussitôt.

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Stella était chez elle, elle faisait les cent pas; elle s'ennuiyait à mourir, en temps normal elle serait avec Mac soit ici soit chez lui mais ce n'était un soir normal, aucun soir n'était plus normal pour elle depuis ces deux dernières semaines.

Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Mac, un jour où tout avait bien ommencé il avait cessé ses coup de fils, ses regards en coin et leurs rendez vous, il ne lui parlait plus, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas, elle aimait Mac et elle était persuadée que c'était réciproque mais elle devait se tromper. Ces deux mois n'étaient sans doute rien pour lui. Mais pour elle ces deux mois avaient été parfaits, elle avait été si heureuse. Mais là elle était triste vraiment très triste. Il lui manquait tellement.

S : Pourquoi Mac?

Stella en avait assez de cette situation, si il l'avait quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre ou pour une autre raison qu'il lui aurait expliqué, elle se serait fait une raison. Elle aurait compris, ça lui aurait fait du mal mais elle aurait compris.

Elle prit ses clés de voitures, elle voulait savoir même si elle apprenait ce qu'elle refusait d'imaginer, elle voulait savoir. Elle ne méritait pas de souffrir comme ça. Sur la route elle repensait au deux mois qu'elle avait vécu avec lui, le bonheur. Elle arriva en bas de son immeuble, elle entra, chaque pas qu'elle faisait faisait battre son coeur encore plus vite mais elle voulait savoir.

Elle arriva devant sa porte, cette porte qu'elle avait franchi tellement de fois avec le sourire aux lèvres et là elle avait peur de ne même pas pouvoir passer la porte. Elle frappa. Elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne put identifier mais elle sut que c'était une voix féminine, elle était lointaine mais bien là. Stella tourna les talons et partie, elle s'y attendait mais ne voulais pas l'affronter, elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur puis elle entendit une voix, sa voix.

... : Stella


	2. Les raisons de Mac

_Chapitre 2 : Les raisons de Mac_

C'était Mac, il était là tout près d'elle, elle était contente mais en colère aussi. Mac s'approcha d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire, elle avait beau être en colère par ce qu'elle avait entendu, ses bras lui avaient tellement manqué puis elle reprit ses esprits, elle s'écarta de lui

S : Je n'aurais pas du venir, excuse moi, je te laisse

M : Pourquoi es tu en colère?

S : Pourquoi? Parce que tu m'as quitté sans t'expliquer, tu ne m'adresses plus la parole et je viens d'entendre une femme dans ton appartement. Voila pourquoi je suis en colère

M : Je n'avais pas le choix Stella, je ne voulais pas faire tout ça sans toi mais je n'avais pas le choix.

S : Je dois y aller

M : Viens chez moi, juste une minute

S : Je ne veux pas rencontrer ta nouvelle conquète

M : Viens avec moi, tu comprendras. S'il te plais, juste une minute et si tu veux d'autres explications je te les donnerais

L'ascenseur arriva. Stella ne savait plus quoi faire, d'un côté il y avait l'homme qu'elle aimait et de l'autre l'ascenseur qui l'éloignerait de lui

M : Stella je t'en pris

S : D'accord

Mac prit la main de Stella et il la conduisit à son appartement, il ouvit la porte et entrèrent. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusque dans le salon puis Mac lacha sa main.

M : Attends moi là je reviens

Stella le regarda s'éloigner, il quitta la pièce, elle l'entendit parler à quelqu'un qu'elle n'identifia pas au début. Mac revint dans le salon, seul, puis il demanda à Stella de rester calme et elle répondit qu'elle ferait de son mieux.

M : Vas-y entre, n'ai pas peur

Et puis Stella la vit, elle avait des cheveux châtains mi-long attaché en une queue de cheval, elle avait égallement des yeux noisettes assez inexpressifs elle ne la connaissait pas, elle en était certaine.

M : Stella je te présente Olivia, Olivia voici Stella

Elle devait avoir cinq ou six ans pas plus, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait avec Mac. La fillette collait Mac, elle lui tenait la jambe littéralement parlant, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, Mac lui demanda de retourner dans la chambre ce qu'elle fit. Mac voyait Stella elle était perdue et il lui devait des explications.

M : Je vais tout te dire, mais il faut que tu écoutes jusqu'au bout

S : D'accord vas-y

M : Tu te souviens de l'affaire Faraday?

S : Oui bien sur

M : C'est là que tout à commencé

_**Flash Back**_

Mac cherchait d'où provenait ce bruit, il y allait à tatons puis il trouva enfin. Il y avait une pièce derrière le mur dans le placard de la chambre à coucher, il enleva le pan du mur factice puis il la vit, une fillette adorable d'environ six ans, elle était recroquevillée sur elle même et semblait térrifiée, ses vêtements étaient sales et ses baskets trouées. A ses pieds il y avait une arme, sans doute l'arme du crime.

Mac appela Flack qui arriva rapidement, il vit aussi la fillette, elle n'avait pas l'air blessée mais elle était térrifiée, vraiment térrifiée. Mac lui tendit la main mais la fillette ne la prit pas, elle se mit à pleurer, Mac s'assit à côté du placard et dit à Flack de laisser la petite sortir quand elle le voudrait, il accepta et partit laissant Mac avec la petite fille. Il commença à lui parler de tout et de rien, la petite avait arrêté de pleurer elle s'était un peu approché. Mac se tourna vers elle .

Mac : Je peux enfin voir tes jolis yeux, dis moi petite est ce que tu es blessée?

La petite fit non de la tête, et continua de regarder Mac

Mac : Tu veux bien que je me présente

La petite fit oui très timidement.

Mac : Bien, je m'appelle Mac Taylor et tu pourras me dire ton prénom quand tu le voudras mais il faut que tu sortes pour que je puisses t'aider, je ne te ferais pas de mal mais je veux voir si tu vas vraiment bien

Dix minutes plus tard la fillette sortit, elle s'assit à côté de Mac ou plutôt elle s'assit presque sur ses genoux, elle ne le regarda pas elle se contenta de lui dire un seul mot

Fillette : Olivia

M : C'est un beau prénom, alors Olivia, tu vas me laisser t'emmener voir un docteur ?

Mac n'eut pas de réponse vocale, elle lui fit oui de la tête et il put enfin l'emmener

_**Fin Flash Back **_

M : Ensuite on a découvert que son père Ben Kramer faisait du trafic de drogue en plus d'avoir tué Faraday, Olivia a été témoins d'un echange entre l'argent et la drogue et l'acheteur n'a pas encore été arrêté elle a juste dit qu'elle avait vu quelqu'un se disputer avec son père au sujet de l'argent.

S : Et toi dans tout ça?

M : Le procureur me l'a confié en attendant que l'acheteur soit arrêté, au début il a voulut la mettre dans un foyer mais elle n'arrêtait pas de crier et de pleurer en disant qu'elle voulait me voir, alors j'ai accepté de la prendre avec moi à condition que personne ne soit au courant. Une preuve dans l'appartement de Kramer nous laisse penser que l'acheteur pourrait être un policier, un bouton de veste comme ceux sur les uniformes de police est tombé et Olivia l'avait avec elle. Il ne faut pas qu'on sache qu'elle est avec moi. J'aurais vraiment aimé te le dire mais je ne voulais te mettre en danger toi aussi.

S : Je suis assez grande pour veiller sur moi moi même, tu aurais du me laisser décider. Tu te rend compte que je n'ai pas arrêté de pleurer depuis deux semaines et que je n'ai pas arrêté de me demander ce que j'avais fais de mal et en plus....

Mac ne la laissa pas terminer il l'embrassa passionément, ça lui avait tellement manqué il voulais la garder près de lui, il lui faisait confiance, elle ne dira rien. Il se sépara d'elle à bout de souffle mais ne s'éloigna pas

M : Je t'aime tellement, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pl....

Cette fois c'est Stella qui ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Quand ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois à bout de souffle, Mac se sentit rassuré elle était là et elle savait tout.

S : Moi aussi je t'aime Mac et je t'en veux plus


	3. Olivia

_Chapitre 3 : Olivia_

Mac et Stella étaient l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, ils parlaient de l'affaire Faraday et de la petite Olivia. Mac continua de s'excuser envers Stella et celle ci l'écoutait sans rien dire, elle avait tellement eu mal ces deux dernières semaines qu'elle aimait ses excuses même si elle lui avait déja pardonné.

S : Mac arrêtes, s'il te plait, je veux qu'on oubli tout ça, je suis heureuse que tu continues de m'aimer, je t'aime tellement et ça me soulage d'être là avec toi.

M : J'aurais du te faire confiance, mais la situation avec Olivia est compliqué.

S : Comment ça?

M : Elle ne laisse personne l'approcher sauf moi et encore seulement quand elle veut. Les voisins de Kramer nous ont dit qu'ilss avaient emménagé dans l'appartement depuis qutres mois et ils ne savaient même pas qu'une enfant vivait là. Olivia m'a expliqué que son père ne la laissait plus sortir depuis que sa mère est partie, avant elle allait à l'école mais plus maintenant.

S : C'est pour ça qu'elle te collait tout à l'heure?

M : Oui, quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte elle va dans ma chambre et elle n'en ressort pas avant que je lui dise qu'elle ne risque rien et encore elle reste figée. Son père était assez violent avec elle, il ne la frappait pas mais il l'enfermait dans le placard où je l'ai trouvé dès qu'il était en colère

S : Mon Dieu, je comprends

M : Je ne veux pas l'effrayer, je veux la mettre à l'aise. Mais je veux encore plus être avec toi mais elle va être...

S : Effrayé

M : Oui

S : Je ferrais mieux de partir

Mac la retint par le bras au moment où elle allait partir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il avait besoin d'elle, il venait juste de la récupérer il voulait la garder

M : Non, reste

S : Je ne veux pas lui faire peur

M : S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi

S : Mac....

.... : Mac,

M : Olivia, ça va?

O : Je veux bien qu'elle reste, elle va pas être en colère?

M : Non bien sur que non, pas vrai Stella?

S : C'est promis

Olivia retourna dans la chambre, Mac la suivit, la coucha puis ressortit, Olivia se redressa

O : Mac?

M : Oui

O : Je peux te dire bonne nuit?

Mac se rapprocha à nouveau d'elle, lui déposa un baiser sur le front et contrairement aux autres fois elle ne recula pas et laissa Mac lui donner cette affection.

Il retourna voir Stella qui s'était rassis sur le canapé, il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras, elle se laissa faire, elle aimait tant ce contact si doux, elle était sereine près de lui.

Elle s'endormit en prononçant ces derniers mots " je t'aime Mac". Celui ci souriait il l'avait récupéré et il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir.

Le lendemain Stella était seule mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas, il l'avait prévenu qu'il devait sortir et il lui avait demandé de surveiller Olivia ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Stella entendit la petite se lever, elle entra dans la cuisine

O : Mac ? Mac ?

S : Il va revenir tout à l'heure, ne t'inquiètes pas si tu veux je l'appelle

La petite fit un hochement positif de la tête mais elle semblait avoir peur, Stella composa le numéro de Mac, lui parla quelques secondes et lui passa Olivia

O : Mac tu es où?

_M : Je suis au bureau mais ne t'en fait pas je rentre bientôt, sois gentille avec Stella, s'il te plait_

O : D'accord Mac, je promets

Elle raccrocha, elle rendit le portable à Stella mais ne lui parla pas. Au bout d'une demi heure, Stella entendit un bruit provenant de la cuisine, elle s'y rendit et vit un verre brisé sur le sol, Olivia était sous la table, recroquvillée et térrifiée. Stella se mit à sa hauteur et lui parla doucement.

S : Olivia ? Tu vas bien, tu ne t'es pas blessée ?

Elle ne répondait pas, Stella insistait

S : Ce n'est pas grave tu sais ça arrive, Mac ne t'en voudras pas du tout j'en suis sure et moi non plus je ne t'en veux pas, je veux juste que tu sortes pour que je puisse nétoyer

O : Non, je vais le faire c'est ma faute

S : Hors de question, je ne veux pas que tu te blaisses, je m'en voudrais et Mac aussi c'est sur, alors quand tu voudras sortir tu me le dit

O : Je ne vais pas me faire punir? Vous n'allez pas me faire du mal?

S : Jamais, tu m'entends jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal je n'en ai pas la moindre raison, et puis tu es beaucoup trop mignonne pour qu'on veuille te faire du mal.

O : Papa il me punissait souvent mais Mac il ne le fait pas.

S : Mac est très gentil, et je sais qu'il t'aime beaucoup c'est pour ça qu'il est gentil avec toi

O : Je veux bien sortir

Olivia sortit, elle regarda Stella nettoyer les dégats, Mac arriva à ce moment là. Olivia courut à sa rencontre

O : Mac, Mac tu es là !!

M : Oui, je suis là, ça été ?

Olivia se renferma, Mac le vit et ne comprenait pas, Stella qui avait entendu la conversation sortit rapidement de la cuisine

S : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, on a eu un petit soucis mais tout va bien, il y a eu un verre de cassé par accident et on a tout les deux eu peur. Pas vrai

Olivia hocha la tête, puis alla regarder la télé.

S : Bon je vais y aller, j'ai du boulot, comment tu fais au fait ? Au travail

M : C'est la nourice d'Alex qui la garde, ils sont au courant, je ne leur ai pas dit mais ils m'ont vu sortir du bureau du procureur et Flack leur a expliqué, je suis désolé. J'aurais du te le dire

S : On oublie, je ne veux pas me disputer mais plus de cachoteries promis ?

M : Promis

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment puis se séparèrent, Stella devait partir

S : Je dois y aller.

M : Oui, je sais je viendrais cet après-midi

Stella ouvrit la porte quand une petite fille de six ans s'approcha rapidement d'elle

O : Noooon


	4. Avec toi

_Chapitre 4 : Avec toi_

Stella ne comprenait pas, Olivia ne la laissait pas du tout s'approcher d'elle et là elle lui tenait les deux jambes, Mac regardait ce spectacle touchant, lui non plus ne comprenait pas, elle n'était comme ça qu'avec lui et encore pas toujours. Quand elle était avec la nourice d'Alex elle s'installait dans un coin et ne faisait rien d'autre que d'attendre que Mac revienne la chercher.

O : Je suis désolé d'avoir cassé le verre, mais sois pas en colère je veux pas que tu partes.

S : Je dois juste aller travailler, il faut que j'y aille Olivia

O : Non reste s'il te plait, je veux pas que tu partes, s'il te plait

Mac ne comprenait décidément plus rien, elle était si différente de d'habitude bien sur elle avait du mal à le laisser partir quand il le devait mais elle s'y résignait et il revenait toujours

O : Reste s'il te plait je ferais plus de bétises je promets

Stella regardait Mac, elle voyait que lui non plus ne comprenait pas l'attitude de la fillette, elle le regarda un long moment et celui ci se mit à sourir, il s'abaissa et prit Olivia dans les bras

M : Ecoute. Stella va travailler et après elle va revenir

Il regarda Stella avec détermination, pour lui faire comprendre que c'est ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle revienne vite avec lui, près de lui.

Stella le regardait, elle avait envie d'une seule chose s'était de l'embrasser mais devant Olivia cela aurait été inconvenant, elle se retint donc;

O : Je veux pas qu'elle parte, dis lui de rester Mac, s'il te plait

M soupira : Bon, je crois qu'on a pas le choix, je vais prendre ta place aujourd'hui si ça ne t'ennui pas

S : D'accord

Olivia descendit des bras de Mac et retourna se coller aux jambes de Stella, Mac embrassa rapidement Stella puis parti, Olivia prit la main de la jeune femme et l'entraina au salon

S : Tu sais je serais revenus

O : C'est ce que maman a dit et pourtant elle est pas revenue, toi tu allais faire pareil

S : Je ne suis pas comme ça

O : Et puis Mac, il sourit plus comme ça

S : De quoi tu parles?

O : Depuis qu'il m'a trouvé dans le placard, il souriait pas, jamais et quand tu es entrée ici hier Mac avait un grand sourir donc il faut pas que tu partes. Mac il est content comme ça et il est gentil donc c'est normal qu'il soit content

S : Tu sais j'aime beaucoup Mac, vraiment beaucoup, et moi non plus je ne souri pas quand il n'est pas avec moi

O : Mac il sourit juste quand tu es là. Je crois que ça veut dire qu'il t'aime beaucoup lui aussi

S : Oui je sais qu'il m'aime

O : Tu promets de pas partir sans revenir

S : Je promets, écoute on fait un marché, je reste avec Mac et toi, si tu ne m'empêches plus d'aller travailler, je reviendrais toujours Olivia

O : D'accord

Mac revint vers huit heures, Olivia était couchée mais elle l'avait attendu, avant de dormir, il alla lui souhaiter une bonne nuit puis il rejoignit Stella dans le salon, elle avait l'air pensive, très pensive, quand il la voyait ainsi il se demandait si elle n'allait pas changer d'avis et partir, mais il savait qu'il arriverait à la retenir

M : A quoi tu penses?

S : A nous

Le sourire de Mac s'éffaça, Stella s'approcha de lui et l'entourra de ses bras

S : Je ne vais pas partir Mac j'ai trop besoin de toi, j'ai trop de peine quand tu n'es pas là. Je me sens seule depuis deux semaines, j'ai tellement envie de rester avec toi qu'être là me suffit c'est tout ce que je veux.

M : J'ai peur tu sais, à chaque fois qu'on se dispute, j'ai peur que cela change quelque chose entre nous, j'ai besoin de toi et je sais que ce ne sera pas toujous facile mais....

S : Quoi ? Mac je t'aime et je sais que toi aussi tu m'aimes alors n'ai pas peur de me dire ce que tu ressens, parle moi

M : Je ne veux plus rentrer chez moi en sachant que tu n'y sera pas, je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin en me disant qu'il n'y a personne qui m'attends à côté, je veux te savoir en sécurité, je veux te protéger, j'ai besoin de sentir que tu vas bien même quand tu me le dis j'ai besoin de m'en rendre compte par moi même. Stella je veux rester avec toi, ici tout les jours, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Stella l'avait écouté sans rien dire, elle n'était pas étonné de ce qu'il avait dit mais elle était étonné qu'il lui ai dit, il était toujours si renfermé et là ce qu'il lui avait dit c'était ...Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulut qu'il lui dise, pas un autre non, juse lui

M : Stella ?

S : Désolé, mais je suis surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout

Stella regardait Mac, il était songeur, elle comprit ce qu'il avait, il avait peur de sa décision, il craignait sa réaction. Elle se détacha de lui, doucement, elle laissa ses mains sur son torse.

S : Mac, je ne veux qu'une chose c'est être avec toi, et si je peux avoir la chance de l'être tout les jours, alors je ne vois pas ce que je peux dire d'autre.

M : Est ce que tu acceptes ?

S : Bien sur que j'accepte, je n'ai pas de raison de refuser, je veux être avec toi

Mac serra Stella dans ses bras, il la serrait fort, un peu trop même mais Stella ne se plaignait pas du tout. Elle adorait ses bras et se sentir en sécurité si près de lui. Mac commença à l'embrasser, il voulait aller plus loin ou plutôt ils voulaient aller plus loin. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, ensemble, serré l'un contre l'autre, ils s'étaient rhabillés au cas où la petite se soit réveillé. Mais ils étaient bien

M : Je suis heueux tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas été à ce point

S à moitié endormie : Moi aussi je suis heureuse


	5. Découverte

_Chapitre 5 : Découverte_

Mac se réveilla le lendemain avec Stella dans les bras, il était heureux, il aimait cette sensation de bien être et il ne l'avait qu'avec elle, il se leva pour se rendre au travail, Stella devait le rejoindre plus tard. Après avoir déposé Olivia chez la nourice. Il se rendit à son bureau après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Stella et un sur le front d'Olivia.

Stella déposa Olivia chez la nourice, elle y croisa lindsay qui venait de poser le petit garçon. Alex avait tout juste six mois et la maman avait beaucoup de mal à le laisser mais il le fallait bien pourtant. Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent donc ensemble au travail.

Pendant ce temps, Mac était dans son bureau en train de rédiger son dernier rapport. Puis il vit arriver Stella, elle entra dans le bureau et le salua, elle s'assit sur la chaise en face de celle de Mac puis ils commencèrent à discuter, ils riaient ensemble, quand soudain Flack entra dans le bureau

F : Désolé de vous déranger mais on à l'identité de l'acheteur, un certain Kevin Lyle, il est entré dans la police il y a cinq ans et il a déja eu plusieurs réprimande.

M : Et où est-il ?

F : Je ne sais pas pour le moment. Mais on le cherche.

_Pensées d'Olivia _

Deux heures que je suis là enore un long moment à attendre avant que Mac ou Stella viennent me chercher bientôt, bientôt. Kati est gentille mais j'aime pas être là, elle s'occupe bien d'Alex pourtant, mais moi je veux que ce soit Mac qui s'occupe de moi. Il va revenir, il a promis. Kati est dans le salon avec moi, elle ne me parle presque pas car elle sait que je l'écoute pas, je lui répond pas. Elle regarde un feuilleton bizarre tout le monde est content dedans mais c'est pas vrai ici jamais.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte, je me fige, j'ai peur, Kati me sourit et elle va ouvrir, un homme est à l'entrée, je le connais pas, il parle doucement, j'entends pas vraiment ce qu'il dit, il parle de Mac je crois

Kati revient elle sourit pas vraiment, elle s'abaisse devant moi, j'ai peur je me recule

K : Cet homme travail pour la police comme Mac et Stella, ils lui ont demandé de venir te chercher pour t'emmener les voir, Mac a eu un accident et il est bléssé.

Je suis le policier, j'ai très peur cet homme me fait peur mais il va m'emmener près de Mac je vais le voir, il faut qu'il aille bien.

On est dans la voiture, je connais la route, Mac la prends pour aller à son travail il m'y a emmené une fois, je me souviens de la route on est bientôt arrivé au travail de Mac, mais il devrait être à l'hôpital, peut-être que ce policier doit passer prendre quelqu'un d'autre ou quelque chose d'autre.

Le policier conduit assez doucement, il y a d'autres voitures, il commence à me parler

Policier : Alors, Olivia comme ça tu es la fille de Kramer, je ne savais même pas qu'il avait une fille

Je le regarde j'ai des larmes dans les yeux, j'ai compris c'est un méchant, Mac n'est surement pas bléssé il va bien tant mieux mais où il m'emmène ?

Policier : J'ai eu du mal à te trouver tu sais, tu étais bien protéger, mais j'ai suivi chacun des policiers de l'enquète Faraday pendant plusieurs jours et puis je t'ai enfin trouvé. Tu as vu quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas du voir tu sais, alors...

Je ne l'écoute plus, je vois le feu il passe au rouge, je n'écoute plus j'ouvre la porte de la voiture et je sors, je cours plus vite que possible, je connais la route je suis bientôt arrivé, Mac va me protéger de lui, de ce policer, je cours encore, je sais qu'il me suit mais je sais pas s'il est proche où pas, à mon avis oui, je cours pas très vite je vais avoir seulement six ans, lui il est policier alors il courts vite, j'a soif, j'ai du mal à respirer mais je dois aller voir Mac il va me protéger.

Le bâtiment de la police, je le vois, enfin l'homme est de plus en plus proche je l'entends mais je dois courir plus vite Mac est là tout près, je rentre dans les bureaux mais il me prends dans ses bras, les portes se ferment.

Pendant ce temps, Mac prends son téléphone, il appelle Kati, elle lui dit tout ce qui s'est passé, elle s'excuse, Mac raccroche, il racconte à Stella, elle commence à avoir peur pour Olivia, ils sortent du bureau de Mac, passe un appel à l'entrée leur demandant de surveiller les entrées.

Danny et lindsay reviennent de leur dejeuner, ils voient Olivia, ils se demandent ce qu'elle fait là, ils voient quelqu'un lui courir après, ils se dirigent vers eux.

Olivia entre dans le bâtiment, Lyle l'attrape. Danny demande que l'on ferme les issus, c'est ce qui se passe, Lyle tient touours Olivia, il poInte son arme sur elle. Lindsay à prevenu Mac, il est descendu, il voit la petite coincé entre Lyle et une arme. Mac dégaine ainsi que tout les policiers présents dans le hall, Lyle pointe toujours son arme sur Olivia. Mac tente de lui parler mais il écoute pas, Danny est derière lui il pointe son arme sur la tête du policier, Lyle ne veut pas lacher la fillette, Flack lui dit qu'il n'a aucun chance mais il ne se résigne pas, il continu de la menacer. Olivia pleure beaucoup elle veut Mac ou Stella ou même quelqu'un d'autre les parents d'Alex eux ils sont gentils au moin si ce sont eux qui la prenne ils la ramèneront à Mac.

Lyle commence à s'exiter Danny panique il le frappe de son arme, le policier corrompus lâche Olivia qui file vers Mac, celui ci range son arme et prends l'enfant dans ses bras, elle n'a jamais montré autant de signe d'affections, elle tient le cou de Mac, elle ne veut plus le lacher. Flack arrête Lyle et le fait emmener. Mac garde Olivia dans les bras, Stella s'est rapprochée d'eux, Olivia est rassurée elle est en sécurité avec Mac et Stella


	6. Une mère

_Chapitre 6 : Une mère_

Le lendemain, Olivia dormait profondément dans la chambre de Mac, il avait du veiller sur elle pendant une bonne partie de la nuit car elle avait peur, Lyle l'avait vraiment effrayé, elle avait eu très peur de lui et elle n'avait pas laché Mac avant l'heure de dormir, elle avait vraiment eu peur pour Mac et il avait du égallement la rassurer en lui disant qu'il allait bien.

Stella et lui étaient dans le salon, ils étaient heureux tout les deux, tout les trois. Mais ils savaient que cela ne durerait probablement pas, Olivia allait être placé dans une famille ou alors ils retrouveraient sa mère. Ils avaient déja fait des recherches sur cette dernière, elle s'appellait Erin Kramer, elle avait vingt cinq ans et elle travaillait comme vendeuse mais ils ne savaient pas où. Ils préfèraient retrouver cette jeune femme plutôt que de laisser la petite dns une famille où ils ne savaient pas si elle serait bien traitée. Il était huit heures, ils devaient déposer Olivia chez la nourice mais ils ne savaient pas si elle accèpterait d'y aller.

Comme ils l'avaient pensé, elle refusa d'aller chez Kati, Mac et Stella restèrent avec elle, ils ne sortirent pas de la journée. Mais ils passèrent quand même une très bonne journée. Jusqu'au soir....

Vers dix-neuf heures, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, c'était Danny, Mac le fit entrer et appella Stella, elle arriva dans l'entrée et salua Danny.

Ils s'instalèrent dans le salon, Danny leur expliqua qu'ils avaient retrouvé la mère d'Olivia, elle vivait dans un appartement tranquille à l'est de la ville et travaillait dans un magasin de vêtement dans le même quartier, elle était partie car elle avait peur de son mari. Elle était partie sans sa fille car il l'avait emmenée avec lui à ce moment là. A ce que Danny disait à Mac et Stella la mère savait que Kramer était violent avec Olivia mais elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter, elle avait peur de lui.

Danny repartit une demi heure plus tard, Mac regardait Stella, elle était à la fois soulagé et triste. Heureuse parce qu'Olivia n'aurait pas à aller dans une famille et triste parce qu'elle ne la verrait plus, qu'elle allait partir. Mac se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, il comprenanit ce qu'elle ressentait, tout comme elle, il s'était beacoup attaché à Olivia, mais ils savaient tout les deux que ce jour pouvait arriver.

Olivia avait entendu la conversation, elle voulait revoir sa mère mais elle voulait aussi rester avec Mac, elle aimait être avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui, il ne se méttait jamais en colère avec elle et il la laissait regarder la télé sans la disputer. Elle aimait être avec lui, et aussi avec Stella parce qu'elle non plus ne la disputait jamais.

Elle se rapprocha d'eux, doucement, elle était juste devant eux maintenant, Mac leva les yeux vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle ne parlait pas, elle se contenta de s'agripper au cou de Mac et de ne pas le lacher. Il était temps pour elle d'aller dormir mais elle ne le voulait pas, elle se força à rester eveillée pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne la chercher.

Le lendemain Mac était réveillé, il regarda Stella dormir, il aimait cette situation mais il ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir tout les deux après le départ de la fillette. Flack venait de l'appeler pour lui dire qu'Erin Kramer venait récupérer sa fille aujourd'hui même. Quand il raccrocha, il vit que Stella était réveillée, elle avait entendue la conversation que venait d'avoir Mac, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enserra de ses bras

S : Tu vas bien?

M : Elle va me manquer

S : Oui je sais à moi aussi.

M : Elle part aujourd'hui, sa mère vient en début d'après midi

S : Déja.....

M : Oui, on a pas le choix c'est sa mère

Vers treize heure on frappa à la porte, Stella alla ouvrir, une femme des services sociaux ainsi qu'une femme plus jeune étaient à la porte. "Sa mère" pensa Stella. La jeune femme ressemblait beaucoup à sa fille mais vec les yeux plus foncés.

Mac était dans sa chambre, il tentait de convaincre Olivia de sortir pour aller retrouver sa mère mais la fillette refusait d'oéir

O : Non Mac je veux pas y aller

M : C'est ta mère elle veut te revoir, si elle est parte sans toi c'est parce que ton père t'avait emmenée

O : Je peux pas rester ici ?

M : Non ma puce non, c'est ta mère c'est à elle de s'occuper de toi. Tu sera bien chez elle

O : Comment tu le sais?

M : Je ne sais pas, mais elle s'occupera de toi j'en suis sur, aller viens avec moi elle veut te voir, elle a promis de ne pas te brusquer

La petite sortit enfin de la chambre, elle vit sa mère, elle la reconnut tout de suite mais elle n'alla pas tout de suite vers elle, il fallut attendre une bonne demi heure pour que la fillette se décide à lui parler. Vers dix-sept heure elles durent partir, Mac embrassa la fillette et Stella fit de même puis elles quittèrent l'appartement.

Quand elles furent parties, Stella fondit en larmes, elle venait de la rencontrer mais elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, elle l'adorait, et elle était triste de ne plus la revoir. Mac la prit dans ses bras, lui aussi pleurait, il aimait Olivia et savoir qu'il ne la reverrais sans doute jamais lui brisait le coeur.

La seule chose qui les réconfortait c'est le fait qu'ils étaient ensemble pour affronter tout cela, à deux c'est toujours mieux, leur vie continuait, ils auraient du mal à se faire à cette idée mais c'était le cas et le fait qu'ils soient heureux tout les deux allait les aider


	7. SOS

_Chapitre 7 : S.O.S_

Leur vie avait continué, cela faisait quatre mois qu'Olivia les avait quittés, quatre long mois où ils vivaient plus où moins heureux, les début avaient été difficile, ils étaient triste et puis Stella avait annoncé à Mac qu'elle était enceinte, il avait eu du mal à se faire à cette idée mais il adorait le fait de devenir père, ils allaient déménagés pour un appartement avec deux chambres car celui de Mac n'en avait qu'une et il fallait bien faire une chambre pour leur bébé. Ils savaient depuis moins de deux semaines qu'ils allaient avoir une fille, Stella avait déja une idée pour le prénom, il restait juste à convaincre Mac, elle ne lui en avait pas encore parler mais elle voulait le faire bientôt.

Stella était au labo avec Danny en train d'analyser des preuves pendant que Mac était sur le terrain, il était en train d'analyser une scène de crime quand il reçut un coup de téléphone, sur son portable était écrit : "appel inconnu", il ne décrocha donc pas. Mais au bout de quelques minutes celui ci sonna à nouveau, Mac se demandait si c'était important, il décrocha donc son portable. Une voix familière à l'autre bout le surpris au plus au point

.... : Mac ?

M : Olivia ?

.... : Oui Mac c'est moi

M : Tu vas bien?

O : Mac s'il te plais viens me chercher.

M : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

O : Maman est méchante avec moi, elle est très méchante. Elle cri après moi.

M : Olivia...

O : Elle m'a fait mal ce matin, Mac s'il te plais j'ai mal au bras

M : D'accord, je vais venir te voir chez toi

O : Je suis pas à la maison, je suis partie je suis devant le magasin de jouets, c'est loin de la maison et du travail de maman, elle sait pas que je suis là. Tu viens?

M : Oui j'arrive, c'est quoi le nom de la rue?

O : Je sais pas, je lit pas très bien

M : D'accord ne raccroches pas attends une minute

M : Flack, tu peux localiser l'appel

F : Ok

M : Voilà je suis là, écoute il faut que tu continues de me parler, ton bras il te fait mal où?

O : A gauche, j'ai renversé mon bol et maman elle me l'a tordu fort, très fort, il est tout rouge et il y a du bleu aussi

M : D'accord écoute moi, quand je te dis de raccrocher, tu entres dans le magasin de jouet et tu dis au monsieur qui surveille de te surveiller en attendant que j'arrive

O : D'accord

F : C'est bon on l'a localisé

M : Allez Olivia, tu raccroches et moi j'arrive

Mac raccrocha son téléphone, il parla deux minutes à Flack puis il fila, il monta en voiture, enclencha la sirène et fonça où était Olivia, il arriva vingt minutes plus tard devant le magasin de jouet, il sortit de la voiture et y entra rapidement, il vit le vigile.

M : Vous savez où se trouve la petite fille qui était là?

V : Oui, elle est dans le bureau du responsable avec un médecin pour son bras

M : Merci

Il se dirigea vers le bureau, il ouvrit la porte et vit la fillette qui lui courut dans les bras

O : Mac ! Mac ! tu es là

Mac la serra contre lui, elle lui avait manqué, il regarda son bras, il y avait une athèle

M : Tu n'as pas trop mal?

O : Si un peu quand même

Le responsable : Vous êtes de la police?

M : Oui

R : Elle est venue en disant que vous deviez venir la chercher, mais elle a refuser de dire qui lui a fait ça

M : Sa mère, merci je m'occupe d'elle

Mac, qui tenait toujours la petite dans ses bras, sortit du magasin, ouvrit sa voiture et s'installa avec elle à l'arrière

M : Racconte moi tout

O : C'est pas ma faute, j'ai pas fait exprès de renverser mon bol, mais il ya eu un gros bruit dehors et j'ai eu peur alors mon bol est tombé, il est même pas cassé mais maman m'a frappé le dos et m'a tordu le bras

M : Elle avait déja fait ça avant?

Aucune réponse, les yeux dans le vide

M : Olivia, dis le moi je ne suis pas en colère après toi

O : Au début elle était gentille, mais quelques jours après que je suis revenue elle a commencé à crier pour rien et puis il y a un jour où elle m'a tappé sur l'épaule et puis comme j'ai pleuré elle a continué, c'était pas tout les jours mais souvent.

M : Je suis désolé

O : C'est pas ta faute Mac

Mac prit le fillette dans ses bras, il la serra contre lui, elle lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'avais avoué à Stella. Il lui retira ensuite sa veste puis il vit des bleus ancien sur les bras

O : A part ce matin ça fait longtemps qu'elle m'a pas frappé mais là j'ai eu encore plus mal alors j'ai pris de la monnaie et je suis partie, elle sait pas, je devais aller à l'éole mais j'y suis pas allé je suis venue ici

M : Tu as bien fais, j'aurais du venir te voir avant

O : Tu es là, tu vas pas me laiser retourner là bas?

M : Non, ça te dis de venir voir Stella?

O : Oui, elle m'a manqué vraiment beaucoup

M : Tu lui as manqué aussi, on va lui faire la surprise

O : D'accord

Mac appella Stella sur son portable

M : Stella

S : Oui, Mac, tu vas bien?

M : Tu peux rentrer? confie ton dossier à Lindsay

Mac raccrocha et se dirigea vers son appartement tout en parlant à la fillette, il lui racconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ y compris le fait que la jeune femme attende un bébé. Il arrivèrent à l'appartement, Stella était déjà là, le travail n'étant pas très loin de leur domicile. Ils descendirent et montèrent dans l'ascenseur

M : Tu restes à l'entrée le temps que je lui parle et ensuite tu viens d'accord?

O : Oui

Mac entra dans son appartement, Stella était inquiète, elle ne savait pas ce que son ami allait lui dire, elle l'entendit entrer et se dirigea vers lui, il entra dans le salon.

M : Tu vas bien?

S : Pourquoi tu m'as fais rentrer Mac?

M : J'ai eu un petit souci, ne t'en fais pas tout est réglé. Mais disons que...Entre

Stella ne comprenait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la fillette se diriger vers elle en courant, Stella était folle de joie, elle l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, elle vit l'athèle à son bras gauche et ne put réprimer une grimace, elle demanderait des explications à Mac après pour l'instant elle voulait juste profiter de ce moment avec elle, Olivia lui avait tant manqué, elle n'avait pas eu non plus de nouvelle depuis un long moment.


	8. Une décision à prendre

_Chapitre 8 : Une décision à prendre_

Mac regardait, attendri, Stella serrer la fillette dans ses bras, elle lui posa des baisers sur le haut de la tête et lui disait à quel point elle lui avait manqué, Mac n'avait jamais vu Olivia agir de cette façon avec quelqu'un c'était la première fois qu'elle se montrait aussi aimante envers quelqu'un et il adorait que cette personne soit Stella. Il s'approcha d'elles

M : Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital pour qu'un médecin examine ses blessures, je t'expliquerais tout

S : D'accord on y va

Sur la route Stella s'installa à l'arrière avec Olivia, elle ne voulait plus la lacher, et la petite fille se faisait un plaisir de rester près d'elle. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé par la fillette et ni Mac ni Stella ne parlaient de la situation. Mac craignait un peu qu'elle ne redevienne comme avant, renfermée, stréssée et effrayée.

A l'hôpital, Mac demanda à un médecin d'examiner la fillette, il resta en dehors de la salle d'examen avec Stella, Olivia parut effrayée mais Mac la rassura en disant qu'ils seraient de l'autre côté de la porte et l'enfant se calma.

M : C'est sa mère qui lui a fait ça, au bras et ce n'était pas la première fois alors elle s'est sauvée, au lieu d'aller à l'école elle m'a téléphoné alors je l'ai emmené, j'irais voir sa mère avec Flack et les services sociaux toute à l'heure

S : On aurait du vérifier si elle pouvait s'en occuper

M : Je sais, Olivia m'a dit que sa mère était gentille au début mais c'est plus tard que ça à changé

S : Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors?

M : Je ne sais pas, il faut qu'on la sorte de là, il ne faut pas que sa mère la récupère. Tu serais d'accord qu'on la prenne cette nuit au moin? si les services sociaux sont d'accord

S : Bien sur que je le veux, j'adore Olivia et je sais que toi aussi

Mac sourit et prit Stella dans ses bras, il la serra contre lui et sentit quelque chose qu'il adorait

M : Notre fille aussi est d'accord à ce que je sent, elle est en forme aujourd'hui

S : Elle n'arrête pas depuis toute à l'heure

Le médecin sortit de la salle

Med : Je peux savoir qui lui fait ça ?

M : Sa mère à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Pourquoi?

Med : Il faut la faire arrêter, elle a des bleus sur tout le corps, ils ne sont pas très récents mais son bras est...

S : Quoi ?

Med : Son bras n'est pas cassé mais il s'en ai fallu de peu, je lui fais mettre une athèle plus solide, elle devra la garder pendant au moin deux semaines

M : D'accord, et elle va bien sinon?

Med : Elle veut vous voir

M : Vas-y je m'occupe des papiers

S : D'accord

Stella entra dans la pièce et Olivia se leva et se dirigea vers elle

O : Je suis désolée

S : Mais de quoi

O : De te faire des problèmes

S : Tu ne me cause aucun problème, ni à moi, ni à Mac on t'adore tu le sais

O : Moi aussi, mais...

S : Il n'y a pas de "mais" si tu savais comme tu nous as manqué, on a été très triste quand tu es partie

Mac entra dans la pièce, il les rammena chez eux puis il reparrtit chercher Flack pour aller voir Erin Kramer

A l'appartement, il frappèrent puis entrèrent suivi des services sociaux

E : Qu'est ce que vous faites là?

M : Où est Olivia?

E : A l'école je suppose

F : Vous supposez, elle n'est pas à l'école elle à téléphoner pour demander de l'aide à Mac parce que vous la maltraitez

E : Elle n'a pas fait ça !

M : Vous croyiez qu'elle se tairait

E : Ce n'est pas évident de s'occuper d'elle, elle a peur de tout, elle pleure toutes les nuits, j'en avais assez alors je la punissais

M : Elle a été traumatisé par son père, c'est normal qu'elle ai peur

F : Bon je vous arrête pour violence sur enfant

Dame des services sociaux : Où est l'enfant maintenant?

M : Chez moi, je l'ai ramené chez moi après l'avoir conduite à l'hôpital

D : Je vais passer la prendre

M : J'aimerais la garder cette nuit au moin, elle compte sur moi

D : Je ne peux pas faire ça

M : S'il vous plais, venez demain, j'aurais eu le temps de lui expliquer

D : Bon, je viens demain matin

M : Merci

Mac rentra chez lui, il prit plaisir à voir Stella et Olivia dans le lit, la petite dormait et Stella lisait un livre, elle vit Mac, se leva et s'approcha de lui. Puis ils allèrent dans le salon

S : Alors?

M : Flack a arrêté sa mère et les services sociaux viennent la chercher demain matin

S : On va encore nous la prendre.

Stella avait dit ça pour elle même, elle ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement qu'elle avait dit ça tout haut

M : On pourrait peur-être demander à la garder en attendant de lui trouver une bonne famille

S : Je ne sais pas Mac, je ne crois ps que je pourrais supporter le fait de la perdre une seconde fois, j'ai eu tellement mal il y a quatre mois, j'ai cru que je n'allais pas le suuporter

M : Je sais, je sais, mais c'est mieux que de la savoir dans une famille encore pire que la sienne, ici au moins elle sera en sécurité et on s'occupera d'elle aussi bien que n'importe qui peut-être même mieux

S : Tu as raison, d'accord mais il va falloir déménager rapidement, on a qu'une chambre

M : On réflechira à tout ça demain, tu vas dormir avec elle ce soir, je prendrais la canapé. Et non tu ne restes pas avec moi, ce n'est pas confortable

S : D'accord

Ce soir là pendant que Stella dormait près d'Olivia, Mac appella une amie à lui qui était avocate, il lui demanda de lui rendre un service et de faire en sorte qu'Olivia leur soit confiée le plus vite possible


	9. Leur choix

_Chapitre 9 : Leur choix_

Mac avait du mal à dormir, il craignait d'arriver au lendemain et que son amie ne puisse pas l'aider, pourtant il avait peur d'un autre côté que celle ci le puisse. Il adorait Olivia mais il ne s'était pas préparé à vivre ainsi. Si on lui avait dit un an auparavent qu'il serait avec Stella, qu'il allait avoir une fille et qu'il s'occuperait d'une enfant de six ans il n'en aurait pas cru ses oreilles. Il se frotta les yeux, puis il reprit ses esprits, il ne devait pas penser ça, il voulait une famille, il aimait Stella, il aimait déja sa petite fille et il aimait Olivia. Il les voulait toutes les trois.

Le lendemain Stella se réveilla, elle se tourna éspérant voir Mac mais elle fut surprise de voir Oliva, elle avait oublié la présence de la fillette. Elle posa la main surr le front de l'enfant et lui repoussa une mèche de cheveux. Olivia se réveilla

O : Bonjour Stella

S : Bonjour, bien dormi?

O : Oui, j'ai pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit

Stella posa sa main sur son ventre en le cerressant comme pour dire bonjour à son bébé

O : Tu as mal au ventre?

S : Non c'est juste ma fille qui réclame à manger

O : Une fille, elle arrive quand?

S : Dans quatres mois, on va déménager bientôt, ici on a pas de place

O : Oui c'est petit, elle va s'appeler comment

S : On ne sait pas encore, j'ai une idée mais Mac à son mot à dire, c'est sa fille aussi.

O : Tu voudras l'appeler comment?

S : Tu ne diras rien à Mac?

O : Promis

S : J'aimerais qu'elle s'appelle Layla ou Lyra je ne sais pas encore j'hésite

O : J'aime bien c'est joli, les deux sont bien

Elles continuèrent de parler pendant quelques minutes, puis elles se levèrent, Mac était dans la cuisine et finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner, il les vit arriver ensemble, calmement, Olivia tenait la main de Stella, puis elle la lacha pour aller vers lui.

O : Bonjour Mac

M : Bonjour

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, tranquilement. Mac et Stella voyaient que la fillette était très ouverte avec eux, elle ne riait pas mais elle les laissait approcher d'elle sans avoir peur et elle leur parlait de sa vie à l'école avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Une heure après ce petit déjeuner quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Mac alla ouvrir et vit l'asistante sociale d'Olivia, cette denière l'entendit arriver et fila dans la chambre, non pas qu'elle ai peur mais elle ne voulait pas repartir d'ici, elle était bien.

Stella non plus ne voulait pas que la fillette parte mais elle n'avait pas le choix, l'assistante sociale entra et demanda à voir Olivia

A S : Je vous avais prévenu que je viendrais la chercher aujourd'hui

M : Je sais mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler et elle est allée dans ma chambre quand elle vous a entendu

A S : Je vais la chercher

S : Laissez j'y vais

Stella alla chercher la fillette qui s'état caché sous le lit

S : Je t'en prit sors de là

O : Non je veux pas retourner chez maman, je veux pas, je sais que j'ai pas le droit de rester ici mais je veux aller ailleurs que chez maman

S : Ecoute on ne va pas te rendre à ta mère, elle n'aura plus le droit de te garder

O : Et plus tard, elle pourra me voir, elle reviendra me chercher

S : Ecoute moi, elle ne te fera plus jamais de mal c'est promis, allez sors....Olivia

La petite sortit enfin

_Au même moment dans le salon_

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois, Mac alla ouvrir s'était son amie avocate, Judith Mayer, elle entra dans l'appartement de Mac, salua l'assistante sociale et tendit des papiers à Mac

M : Alors c'est bon?

J : J'ai du faire jouer pas mal de mes relations mais oui, c'est bon sauf si les services sociaux ont à redire il n'y a pas de problèmes

Stella qui venait d'entrer : Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Elle voyait cette jeune femme, qu'elle avait déja vu avec Mac tendre des papiers à l'assistante sociale

M : Où est Olivia?

S : Elle ne veut pas quitter la chambre, elle a peur

M : Tu te souviens de Judith? Elle a quelques papiers à nous faire signer

S : Pour quoi?

M : La garde temporaire d'Olivia

S : C'est sérieux?

J : Il me faut juste une signature de votre part à tout les deux, et que vous remplissiez les dossiers des services sociaux et après vous serez autorisé à la garder jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une famille qui lui convienne.

A S : Mais il va falloir que vous déménagiez

M : C'est prévu, on a trouvé un apparement il nous reste juste à avoir la réponse du propriétaire

J : Non plus maintenant, je lui ai téléphoné ce matin en lui racontant que vous aviez besoin d'un logement plus grand pour votre famille, je lui ai dit que c'était important et il a accepté, vous pouvez emménager dès aujourd'hui

M : Merci Judith

J : Mais de rien, à propos tu me dois un sacré service

M : Compte sur moi

L'avocate sortit de l'appartement laissant le couple seul avec l'assistante sociale, ils remplirent quelques papiers puis la femme quitta à son tour le bâtiment. Mac et Stella allèrent voir Olivia, la petite était dans un coin de la chambre, tranquille, elle avait pleuré ils le virent tout les deux mais ne purent s'empêcher de sourir, ils se réprochèrent d'elle, elle se leva.

O : Elle est où?

S : Partie

O : Elle va revenir quand?

M : Tu voudrais vivre quelques temps avec nous?

O : C'est vrai, avec vous, ici?

S : Non pas ici, dans un autre appartement mais avec nous

M : J'ai une amie qui a fait avancer les choses plus rapidement

O : Je peux rester avec vous?

M : Oui

Olivia sauta dans les bras de Mac, elle était heureuse, c'était leur décision à tout les deux de garder la petite avec eux et ils était heureux de pouvoir le faire, bien sur ça leur fera d'autant plus mal quand elle devrait partir mais ils s'en moquaient, ils allaient profiter d'elle un maximum


	10. Ensemble

_Chapitre 10 : Ensemble_

_Pensées D'Olivia_

Un mois, ça fait un mois aujourd'hui que je vis avec Mac et Stella et j'adore ça, ils ont fêté mon anniversaire alors que j'avais eu six ans deux mois avant d'être là, j'ai eu des cadeaux que j'adore mais ce que je préfère c'est être avec eux, je suis trop contente.

L'immeuble où on habite est haut, il fait Vingt étages enfin je crois, nous on habite à la moitié, Le papa d'Alex nous a aidé à mettre les affaires avec d'autres personnes que je connais pas beucoup, ils sont gentil, j'éssaie de pas avoir peur mais c'est pas facile, Mac et Stella ne me force pas, je vais doucement, c'est eux qui me disent d'y aller à mon rythme, ils sont trop gentils avec moi, j'adore.

Stella a choisit le prénom pour la petite fille qui va bientôt arriver, Lyra, Mac et elle on décidé, ça a pas été difficile, Mac aime beaucoup les deux noms mais ils ont du choisir. Elle arrive dans trois mois, j'éspère que je serais encore là, j'aimerais beaucoup la voir, elle va être super j'en suis sure. Mac a fait sa chambre dans la pièce qui devait lui servir de bureau, ils ont laissé la deuxième chambre pour moi, ils sont trop gentils, normalement ils auraient du la laisser à Lyra c'est leur fille mais ls ont dit que cette chambre était pour moi, donc moi jai une belle chambre chez eux. Chez moi. Je suis heureuse avec eux. Nous le sommes. Ensemble

_Pensées de Mac_

Un mois, ça fait un mois qu'Olivia vit chez nous, avec nous et tout se passe pour le mieux, j'adore notre vie à tous les trois, ma vie est parfaite ainsi et je ne veux pas qu'elle change. Tout va pour le mieux entre Stella et moi je l'aime plsu que tout et je n'ai qu'une hate c'est que notre fille, notre Lyra arrive, je veux la tenir dans mes bras, lui dire à quel point je les aime elle et sa mère.

Notre appartement est grand et le déménagement s'est très bien passé, la chambre d'Olivia lui convient, elle a refuser de la prendre au début en disant que cette chambre serait mieux pour le bébé mais je l'ai convaincu en disant que la pièce dont je voulais me servir de bureau serait elle aussi parfaite pour Lyra. Et en effet après l'avoir amménagé la chambre correspond toute à fait à une chambre de nouveau née. Trois chambre, nous avons trois chambre et je compte bien que chaque personne comptant pour moi reste dans sa chambre. Stella dans la notre, Olivia dans la sienne et Lyra, quand elle arrivera, dans la sienne. Je veux que les trois femmes de ma ve restent avec moi.

Lyra, notre petite Lyra, Stella n'a pas eu à me convaincre, elle avait deux idées et j'ai décidé, elle a accepté, après tout elle hésitait et j'ai tranché. Et puis elle ne regrette pas, elle adore Lyra, j'ai hate de voir à qui elle va ressembler. Et je veux qu'Olivia la voit. Je les aime tant toutes les trois, nous sommes heureux. Ensemble

_Pensées de Stella_

Un mois, un mois que je suis heureuse plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je le suis depuis que je suis avec Mac mais maintenant qu'il y a Olivia et notre fille je le suis deux fois plus. Quand Olivia est partie j'ai été mal, très mal mais elle est là et Mac et moi faisons en sorte qu'elle se sente bien ici, et nous voulons la garder, on en a déja parlé et lui comme moi sommess décidé à la garder.

L'appartement est parfait, grand pour nous trois, enfin pour nous quatre, j'adore ma vie et je n'aurais jamais espérer pouvoir être aussi heureuse. J'aime tellement Mac et Olivia et Lyra

Lyra, c'est décidé ce sera Lyra. Un jour alors que je lisais dans le salon, Mac s'est approché de moi, il s'est assis et à commencé à me parler di bébé en me disant qu'il lui fallait un nom, il avait une idée tout comme moi mais j'avais peur qu'il ime un prénom que je n'appréciais pas. Il m'a fait son sourir que j'aime tellement puis il m'a prit dans ses bras

_**Flash Back**_

M : J'adore Lyra et toi?

S : J'adore aussi mais comment est ce que...

M : Je t'ai entendu parler avec Olivia. Je n'aime pas vraiment Layla mais par contre Lyra je trouve ça très joli

S : Alors tu es d'accord?

M : Oui, et toi Lyra tu es d'accord?

_**Fin flash back**_

Et comme pour nous donner une réponse elle avait bougé, Lyra arrvait dans trois mois, mon bébé, j'avais si hate de la serrer dans mes bras et Mac aussi. Ma famille s'agrandira bientôt.

Ma famille, mon appartement, ma vie. Nous sommes si bien. Ensemble


	11. L'entretien

_Chapitre 11 : L'entretien_

M : Olivia, dépèche toi, tu vas être en retard

O : J'arrive Mac, j'ai fini.

Olivia entra dans le salon, elle était enfin habillée, Mac devait la conduire à l'école. Le trajet se fit dans le silence comme d'habitude, Olivia avait beau être très ouverte avec Mac et Stella, quand elle était à l'extérieur elle se renfermait, et était repliée sur elle même, elle restait silencieuse et regardait droit devant elle. Mac lui parlait en sachant qu'elle ne lui réponderait pas à chaque fois, ils étaient patients avec la fillette d'autant qu'elle avait fait quelques efforts déja. En effet elle commençait à parler avec Kati, Danny et Lindsay. Quant-à Flack et Hawkes c'était rare mais elle les saluait et n'avait pas peur quand ils s'approchaient.

Mac s'arrêta, ils étaient arrivés, il sortit, ouvrit la porte à Olivia, elle sortit et se dirigea vers le bâtiment, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'ami, elle ne parlait pas mais elle avait quand même de bons résultats.

Mac remonta dans la voiture et se rendit à son travail, il rejoignit Stella qui l'attendait dans son bureau, il la trouvait magnifique bien qu'elle soit enceinte de six mois et demi, elle lisait un dossier, elle n'avait plus le droit de travailler sur le terrain mais elle s'en moquait, elle avait largement de quoi faire avec Olivia et son bébé qui arrivait bientôt

M : Tu vas bien?

S : Très bien et toi?

M : Je suis anxieux

S : Il ne faut pas, je suis sure que tout se passera bien, tu verras

M : J'espère que tu as raison

S : J'ai toujours raison, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

M : N'exagère pas

S : Ce n'est pas le cas et tu le sais.

Mac ne put s'empêcher de sourir, elle avait toujours raison, c'est vrai et il adorait se moquer d'elle avec ça même si il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne se trompe pas cette fois non plus.

En effet ce jour là il devait rencontrer le juge en présence de la mère d'Olivia, pour savoir s ils pouvaient la garder avec eux ou non. Ils n'en n'avaient pas parler à la fillette car ils ne voulaient pas l'effrayer ni lui faire de faux espoirs. Ils voulaient tant la garder avec eux. Ils l'aimaient comme leur propre fille, ils ne faisaient aucune distinction entre Olivia et Lyra, pour eux ils avaient deux filles. Ils étaient nerveux de se retrouver devant la mère d'Olivia, elle n'avait eu le droit qu'à trente jours de prison ferme car elle n'avait pas d'antécédents de violence. Mais ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle la récupère.

Chez le juge, ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Erin Kramer, elle, était assis à gauche du bureau. Elle semblait bien, elle était bien habillé, et elle se tenait bien.

Juge : Bon, lieutenants Taylor, lieutenant Bonasera, je dois vous prévenir que la mère de l'enfant à demandé à récupérer sa garde mais j'hésite à vous la render madame Kramer. Vous avez frappé votre enfant à plusieurs reprises. Et vous lui avez presque cassé le bras, et selon les rapports de son assistante sociale elle est très renfermée, elle refuse de parler à presque tout le monde et elle a peur de tout. Et toujours selon son assistante sociale Olivia aurait fait d'énorme progrès avec les lieutenants Taylor et Bonasera. Alors dites moi, pourquoi devrais-je vous rendre la garde de votre fille?

Erin Kramer : Parce que je suis sa mère et elle n'a que moi.

Mac et Stella avaient envie de dire qu'elle les avait eux et qu'il feraient tout pour elle, pour la rendre heureuse. Mais ils devaient se taire afin de faire bonne impression devant le juge

Juge : Vous vous tromper, sa famille d'accueil s'occupe très bien d'elle, elle est en bonne santé et à ce que j'ai entendu dire c'est elle qui est partie, qui vous fais croire qu'elle voudrait revenir avec vous?

E : J'aime ma fille, je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper d'un enfant, c'est notre voisine qui s'en occupait quand elle était bébé ensuite elle est devenue insuportable alors je suis partie

Juge : Je croyais que vous étiez partie parce que vous aviez peur de votre mari

E : Disons que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Mais maintenant qu'elle semble calmée, je vais pouvoir m'occuper d'elle. De toute façon, elle n'a pas le choix

Juge : Elle non mais moi oui, et je ne vous trouve pas prêtes à vous occuper d'elle, je crois que vous ne le serez jamais, pour plusieurs raison, la première c'est que vous n'êtes pas une femme patiente et il faut de la patience pour élever un enfant. La seconde c'est qu'Olivia est encore très fragile et vous ne saurez pas vous occuper d'elle j'en suis sur. Lieutenants ?

M et S : Oui?

Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis leur entrée dans ce bureau, ils s'étaient contentés d'écouter le juge.

Juge : Je sais que vous vous êtes déja beaucoup occupés de l'enfant, accepteriez vous de la garder en attendant de lui trouver une famille d'accueil?

M : On en a discuter entre nous et on voudrait la garder chez nous si possible

Juge : Vous voudriez garder Olivia?

M : Oui, vraiment

Juge : Vous savez tout ce que cela implique? Vous ne pourrez plus faire de marche arrière

S : On le sais, mais on veut vraiment adopter Olivia, on en a longuement discuter et à chaque fois nous en arrivons à la même décision.

Juge : Je vois, moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients mais il va falloir une période d'éssaie plus longue et une démarche dans les règles pour qu'elle soit avalisée

M : Aucun soucis

Ils retournèrent à leur travail, ils avaient hâte de rentrer chez eux pour annoncer la nouvelle à Olivia, elle serait ravie de savoir qu'elle pourrait rester avec eux.


	12. Une naissance mouvementée

_Chapitre 12 : Naissance mouvementé_

Stella devait accouché d'ici peu, elle restait chez eux la plupart du temps mais de temps en temps, elle se rendait aux bureaux pour voir si tout allait bien, Mac lui disait qu'elle était accro à son travail mais Stella répliquait que c'était à lui qu'elle était accro, résultats, ils ne se disputaient jamais à ce propos.

Ce jour là, c'était un samedi, Stella s'enuyait chez elle, Olivia regardait une emission pour enfant à la télévision et elle le disait volontiers elle adorait la voir ainsi mais elle s'ennuyait. Elle se souvint de la discution qu'elle et Mac avaient eu avec elle à leur retour de l'entretien avec le juge.

_**Flash Back**_

Mac : Olivia? Tu peux venir une minute s'il te plais?

Olivia : Oui j'arrive

Mac : Bon, voila...

Mac regardait Stella elle lui souria et il comprit qu'il devait tout dire.

Stella : On a vu ta mère aujourd'hui avec le juge et elle aimerait te récupérer...

Olivia paniquait, le couple le remarqua, les yeux de la fillette étaient trempés de larmes même si aucune d'entres elles ne coulaient sur ses joues

Olivia : Je veux pas, je veux pas y aller, non je veux pas

Mac prit Olivia dans ses bras et l'installa sur le canapé avec lui, Stella les rejoignit ausstôt.

M : Nous non plus on ne veut pas, c'est pour ça qu'on a demandé à te garder avec nous si tu es d'accord

O : Avec vous?

M : Rien est encore sur tu sais, ta mère est toujours ta mère et tant que c'est le cas tu vivra ici c'est vrai mais elle pourra te reprendre à n'importe quel moment

O : Je veux pas

S : On le sait c'est pour ça qu'on a demandé à devenir tes parents

O : C'est vrai? Vous voulez être mes parents?

M et S : Oui

M : Enfin ce sera long tu sais

O : Pas grave

_**Fin flash back**_

Et en effet rien était encore fait, l'amie de Mac était leur avocate et elle s'en sortait bien. Elle réunissait un maximum de preuves pour leur facilité l'adoption mais la mère ne lachait pas prise, elle voulait elle aussi récupérer sa fille.

Elle demanda à Olivia si elle voulait bien aller voir Mac, lui faire la surprise la petite accepta, elles sortirent de l'appartement, prirent un taxi, à l'intérieur de celui ci Olivia restait collé à Stella, elle avait toujours peur quand elle était à l'extérieur, elle refusait de se laisser approcher par quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas sauf quand elle était avec ceux en qui elle a confiance.

Elles arrivèrent devant l'immeuble, entrèrent, à l'entrée, elles virent Lindsay et Danny avec qui elles restèrent quelques minutes. Puis elles prirent l'ascenseur, au bout de trois étages Hawkes monta avec elles et puis encore deux étages plus haut l'ascenseur stoppa

S : C'est pas vrai !!

H : Et si, je pense qu'on ne restera pas coincé ici lngtemps

O : Stella?

S : C'est rien ma puce tu vas voir on ne va pas rester ici longtemps, je suis sur que quelqu'un va venir nous ouvrir

O : Je veux sortir

S : Je sais, écoute ici tu es en sécurité, personne ne te fera de mal, Hawkes tu as ton lecteur MP3?

H : Bien sur tiens

S : Merci

La petite le mit sur les oreilles et commença à se calmer

S : Elle n'aime pas être enfermé, ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, la musique l'a détend

Au bout d'une demi heure, ils étaient encore coincés dans cet ascenseur. Hawkes remarqua que Stella se tenait le ventre

H : Tu vas bien Stella?

S : Oui oui sa va

H : Tu es sure?

S : Disons que je crois que si on nous sort pas vite fait d'ici je vais accoucher dans cet ascenseur

H : Quoi?

S : Disons que ma fille a envie de sortir

H : Tu as des contractions?

S : Oui, quelques unes

H : Depuis quand?

S : Un quart d'heure environ

H : Pourquoi n'as tu rien dis? Assieds toi

S : Je pensais que ça allait passer, mais je crois que c'est le moment, tu veux bien prévenir Mac?

H : Je l'appelle tout de suite

H : Mac, c'est Hawkes, Stella est en train d'accoucher, et oui on est encore dans l'ascenseur.....Ok a tout de suite

S : Qu'est ce qu'il a dit?

H : Il sera là dans cinq minutes, des embouteillages sur la cinquième. Il a dit que j'avais intérêt à prendre soin de vous trois

O : Qu'est ce qu'elle a Stella?

H : C'et le bébé, il va bientôt arriver, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer

O : C'est vrai?

H : J'en ai bien l'impression.

S : Tu vas bien Olivia?

O : Oui, sa va mais je veux voir Mac

S : Moi aussi mon ange, moi aussi

Hawkes sentit du liquide couler à ses pieds, Stella venait de perdre les eaux. Puis une voix se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Mac.

M : Tout va bien Hawkes

H : Oui pour l'instant sa va, Stella vient de perdre les eaux et les contractions sont de plus en plus proches, je crois même que d'ici dix minutes votre bébé sera là

M : Vous savez comment faire?

H : J'ai faits des études de médecine je vous signale

M : D'accord je compte sur vous

H : Ne vous en faites pas, je vais faire naitre votre fille, vous la verrez bientôt

Cinq minutes plus tard, les contractions ne s'éspaçait plus que d'une minutes donc Sheldon dit à Stella de pousser à la prochaine contraction ce qu'elle fit. Au bout de quelques poussées il prévint Stella que ce serait la dernière, elle était épuisée et ne s'en sentait pas capable

H : Stella, il va falloir pousser

O : Tu va voir, tu vas y arriver, il le faut pour le bébé, vas-y fais le

S : D'accord

Elle poussa une dernière fois et elle put entendre le premier cri de sa fille.

H : Elle est parfaite Stella

Il la tendit à la nouvelle maman, le cordon était toujours en état, il sortit les ciseaux stérile de sa malette et le coupa. Stella tenait sa fille tout contre elle, Olivia était à côté d'elle

H : Vous lui avez trouvé un prénom?

S : Lyra, elle s'appelle Lyra

Au même moment à l'extérieur Mac entendit le premier cri de sa fille, il se mit à sourir, Flack lui donna une tappe dans le dos tout comme Danny et lui dit " félicitation". Lindsay quant-à elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour ensuite lui faire part de ses félicitations.

Lind : Alors, comment elle s'appelle?

M : Lyra, elle s'appelle Lyra


	13. Lyra

_Chapitre très court avant le prochain, la fin est proche désolé à mes lecteurs/lectrices. Et en réponse à un ou une de mes reviewvers non ma fic n'est pas sur un forum dsl. Bonne lecture_

_Chapitre 13 : Lyra_

Stella avait enfin été conduite à l'hôpital après être resté près d'une heure trente dans cet ascenseur, Mac était monté avec elle dans l'ambulance et il ne l'avait pas laché depuis lors. Olvia était resté avec Lindsay et Danny en attendant que Mac lui dise qu'elle pouvait venir, elle comprenait, Stella était épuisée et elle devait voir des médecins pour qu'ils surveillent que tout allait bien pour elle et Lyra, et puis elle aimait bien les parents d'Alex, elle leur parlait un peu.

_**A l'hôpital**_

Stella était sur un lit, sa fille dans ses bras venait de se réveiller, mais elle ne pleurait pas, pas du tout, elle regardait sa mère, ses yeux pétillaient.

S : Au moin il n'y aura pas de jaloux

M qui venait d'entrer : De quoi tu parles?

S : Mac, je suis heureuse que tu sois là

M : Et où voulais tu que je sois?

Mac s'approcha d'elles

M : Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de jaloux?

S : Regarde par toi même

M : Oui en effet je comprends, c'est parfait

S : Oui

La petite fille avait en effet héritée des yeux de ses parents, l'oeil droit était vert et le gauche bleu. Mac la prit dans ses bras, il se sentait un peu maladroit au début mais il se dit que avec l'habitude tout irait bien et puis elles le méritaient. Il tenait sa fille tout contre lui, Stella le regardait avec amusement

S : Elle ne va pas se casser tu sais

M : Je n'ai pas l'habitude, mais j'adore être ainsi

S : Tu peux leur demander d'amener Olivia, je veux la voir

M : D'accord j'y vais, tiens

Mac redonna Lyra à sa mère avec quand même quelques regrèts, il embrassa Stella puis alla dans le couloir téléphoner à Danny, il racrocha quelques instants plus tard, Danny et Lindsay allaient arriver avec Olivia, Mac retourna dans la chambre de Stella et la vit, assise sur le lit avec sa fille poser sur ses jambes, elle la regardait sur toutes les coutures

M : J'adore vous voir toutes les deux

S : Elle est magnfique

M : Normale c'est ta fille

Il les rejoignit sur le lit Lyra commençait à gesticuler, Mac la prit dans ses bras et lui donna le biberon que l'infirmière était venue apporter quelques minutes auparavant, la petite but son biberon très goulument, elle était bien éveillée, ses yeux fixaient Mac, et celui ci ne se lassait pas de l'observer, il adorait le fait de simplement la regarder. Quelques minutes plus tard on frappa à la porte de la chambre, c'était la famille Messer avec la petite Olivia

L : Alors, Stella comment te sens tu?

S : Fatiguée, mais heureuse de la savoir enfin là

L : Tu m'étonnes j'étais pareil à la naissance d'Alex, je peux la prendre?

M s'approchant d'elle : Bien sur

Lindsey prit le bébé dans ses bras, elle sourit à ce contact, Danny le remarqua et sourit à son tour.

D : Tu sais dans quelques mois on pourra retenter cette expérience

L : T'es serieux?

D : Pourquoi pas?

Le reste de l'après midi ce passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, plusieurs autres collègues vinrent rendre visite au couple et à leur bébé, la petite Lyra s'endormit rapidement, Olivia la regardait avec fascination et elle s'endormit à son tour sur le lit de Stella. Mac les regarda attendri, il adorait encore plus les voir toutes les trois ensemble et il comptait bien faire en sorte que cela dure toujours.

Plusieurs semaines après la naissance de Lyra, la petite famille était bien heureuse ensemble la date du procès pour l'adoption d'Olivia approchait, il ne restait plus que quelques jours à attendre, ils étaient impatients, très impatients, tout était prévus, Lindsay et Danny s'occuperait de Lyra pendant le procès. Olivia adorait être avec Lyra, elle était avec elle à chaque fois où le bébé n'était pas dans sa chambre, Stella aimait tellement sa famille et espérait vraiment que le juge leur permette d'adopter la petite fille


	14. Le tribunal

_Chapitre 14 : Le tribunal_

C'était enfin le grand jour, ils avaient rendez vous au tribunal pour la dernière fois, ils allaient enfin savoir si Olivia allait devenir leur fille ou pas. Ils étaient nerveux, tout les trois. Lindsay venait d'arriver, Stella avait du mal à se séparer de son bébé, c'était la première fois depuis sa naissance.

Ils sa dirigèrent vers la tribunal, Olivia n'avait pas parler depuis le départ de l'appartement, elle craignait de devoir retourner vivre avec sa mère, elle voulait vraiment rester avec Mac et Stella. Elle tenait la main de Mac très fort et celui ci comprenait ses craintes, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on lui enlève Olivia.

Olivia devait rester avec un vigile en attendant que le juge lui demande de venir, elle ne voulait pas mais Mac la rassura en lui disant qu'elle pourrait bientôt parler au juge. Olivia accepta finalement de rester avec le vigile. Evidement elle ne lui parla pas du tout, elle resta muette avec lui durant tout le temps où elle se trouva avec lui.

Dans la salle d'audience le juge fit un bref résumé de l'affaire, en parlant du dossier médicale de l'enfant et en résumant égallement les rapports de l'assistante sociale. Mac et Stella se tenaient la main, ils écoutaient avec beaucoup d'attention tout ce que disait le juge

J : Madame Kramer, je sais que vous faites des progrès, vous suivez une thérapie et vous prenez des cours pour être un bon parent mais êtes vous prêtes à vous occupez d'Olivia?

E K : Oui je suis prète, j'ai envie de m'occuper de ma fille

Le juge continua de parler de la jeune femme en lui disant toutes les responsabilités que cela impliquerait, Erin aquiescait à tout ce que le juge disait mais Mac ne semblait pas convaincu par ses regrèts ni Stella d'ailleurs, elle avait l'air si distante avec tout ce qu'elle disait mais si le juge le disait Olivia les quitterait

J : J'aimerais entendre l'enfant, huissier, amenez Olivia je vous pris

Le vigile alla checher Olivia, la fillette avait peur, elle le suivit sans hésiter car elle savait que cet homme le conduirait vers Mac et Stella, la fillette entra dans la salle d'audience, elle vit que Mac était à gauche d'elle assis au premier rang et sa mère aussi était aussi assise au premier rang mais à droite, elle avança doucement, le juge lui demanda de venir s'asseoir à la barre ce qu'elle fit, elle ne voulait pas parler mais sa famille lui avait dit que si le juge lui demandait il fallait qu'elle parle.

J : Olivia, il va falloir que tu prettes serment, tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

O : Je dois dire la vérité

J : C'est ça. Bon, est ce que tu veut bien me parler de ta mère.

La fillette parla, elle raconta tout, elle n'exagera rien du tout, elle parla doucement mais distinctement, Stella se dit qu'Olivia était courageuse car elle ne pleurait pas du tout, d'habitude quand elle parlait de sa mère elle pleurait beaucoup. C'est vrai qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vue sourir mais quand elle pleurait ça montrait qu'elle était un eu plus ouverte qu'avant.

Le juge lui demanda ensuite une dernière chose

J : Olivia, j'ai une dernière question à te poser ensuite tu pourra sortir d'accord?

O : Oui, d'accord

J : Avec qui te sens tu mieux?

O : Ma famille, Mac et Stella et Lyra

Le couple souria, la fillette sortit de la salle et le juge continua, elle réfléchit une minute ou deux puis elle se mit à parler, elle parla pendant de longues minutes, elle n'arrêtait pas, puis Erin Kramer sortit en courant suivit de près par Mac et Stella. Olivia était assise sur un banc à l'extérieur de la salle, elle vit sa mère près d'elle, Olivia se mit à pleurer slencieusement, les larmes coulaient toutes seules, puis elle vit Mac et Stella qui s'approchèrent d'elle. Sa mère était de plus en plus près d'elle quand soudain Mac parla

M : Vous savez ce que la juge à dit !

Puis elle se retourna et partit

O : Elle a dit quoi?

M : Que tu restes avec nous

La fillette sauta au cou de Mac, elle pleura encore une fois mais cette fois c'étaient des larmes de joies

O : Avec vous

S : La juge a dit qu'elle voulait nous voir pour signer les papiers, tu viens avec nous

O : Elle pourra plus me reprendre?

M : Non jamais, dès que nous aurons signer ces papiers tu seras officielement notre fille, enfin si tu veux toujours

Elle ne repondit pas tout de suite mais elle leur fit un immense sourir, le premier qu'elle leur avait jamais fait, elle souriait, elle serra le cou de Mac et ne voulait plus le lacher. Mac l'obligea à le lacher et lui prit la main, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la juge, à l'intérieur la juge leur fit signer des papiers et après cela, la nouvelle famille put enfin rentrée chez elle. Ils passèrent d'abord prendre Lyra, et Lindsay les félicita, quand ils furent parti, elle ne put s'empêcher d'appeler son mari pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Quelques jours plus tard, Olivia leur fit un très beau cadeau. Elle appella Mac et Stella : Papa et Maman

_Je ne sais pas si je fais un épilogue ou non dites le moi si vous en voulez un_


End file.
